Kurt and Blaine's Snow Day
by SunshineXRainbows
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get the day off school because of snow, so what do they do? Make a snowman of course! Tons of Klaine fluff.


_BEEP BEEP_!

Blaine groaned, opening one eye to look at the clock. 5:30. He reached an arm over Kurt and hit the snooze button forcefully.

"Don't break my alarm clock, Blaine. You'll buy me a new one." Kurt warned, sleepily. It was Monday, so it was time for school.

Burt,Carole and Finn had went to Washington D.C for a couple days. Burt had some congress duties, Carole went along to support him, and Finn was looking at some colleges there. Kurt, having no reason to go, stayed behind. Seeing as he would have the house to himself, he invited Blaine to stay with him while his family was gone.

Kurt got up from the bed and stretched, Blaine watching him the whole time.

"School doesn't start until 8, there's no need to get up this early." Blaine whined from his place on the bed.

"Then go back to sleep! I need all the time I can get in the morning. It takes time to look as amazing as I do." Kurt winked. He walked over to the window, the Weather man had said to expect snow. And there it was. A perfect, white blanket of snow covered the outside. Kurt smiled.

"It snowed!" He sang joyfully, jumping back on the bed with his boyfriend.

Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt and smiled. Kurt grabbed the tv remote off the nightstand and turned it on, changing the channel to the news. They watched until they saw 'Lima City Schools: Closed'

Blaine turned off the tv then, forcing Kurt to lay down with him. Blaine made sure the alarm wouldn't go off again, and he snuggled into his boyfriend.

"Now we sleep." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck.

"Sleep." Kurt agreed.

At a much reasonable time later, Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Blaine cook them breakfast. His boyfriend hummed happily as he cooked, flipping the pancakes with ease.

"So what are we going to do on our day off?" Kurt asked, his head resting on his arm.

"We can play in the snow, and watch some movies, maybe do some other things.." Blaine winked.

Kurt giggled and nodded. He got up from his seat, and went to the fridge, getting out some orange juice . He poured them both a glass and sat them on the table, while Blaine sat their plates down. They ate together, their hands clasped together on the table. Conversation flowed freely, the two completely comfortable with each other.

"So when is everyone coming back?" Blaine asked, dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"They were supposed to come home tonight. But the weather men said there's some more snow coming and the flights were delayed. My Dad called last night and said they booked another flight for tomorrow." Kurt said, draining his cup.

Blaine nodded, finishing off his plate and then grabbing both of their plages, rinsing them off and placing them in the dishwasher. Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine on the cheek. Everything felt so domestic to Kurt. It was if they were playing house. He knew one day, Blaine and him would have their own house, and their own family.

Blaine bumped his hip with Kurt's, winking playfully at his boyfriend. Kurt giggled, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him upstairs.

"Come on, we're going to play in the snow. But first, we have to get dressed. Because I'm not going outside with only sweatpants and thin shirt." Kurt said, closing the door behind them.

After they were dressed, they headed outside. The snow was thick on the ground and untouched. Kurt stood there for a moment, just looking at how pretty it was. He smiled brightly at his boyfriend, leaning down to pick up some snow.

"Want to make a snowman with me?" Blaine asked, his puppy dog eyes out. Kurt nodded, going into the middle of the yard.

"I don't want no half-assed snowman either!" Kurt said, waving a finger at Blaine.

"Yes, sir!" Blaine saluted, leaning down and gathering snow into a ball. Kurt came over and helped, rolling it so it got bigger. Occasionally, Blaine would look over at Kurt and smile, his boyfriend was so adorable when he was concentrating.

Kurt stuck his tongue out just a bit, before bringing it back into his mouth. It was way too cold for that! Finally, they finished the bottom ball. It was a decent size, big enough to hold more snow balls. Kurt let out a breath. Rolling around snow was a bit tiring.

They got to work on the second one, and after that, they did the head. Which was the easiest, to say the least. They stood back together, admiring their almost finished snowman. It started snowing again, the snowflakes landing on their hats and red noses. Kurt was shivering, and his cheeks were a adorable pink. Blaine looked the same. His curls were sticking out of his hat, his cheeks red, and a nose to match. They weren't finished yet though.

Kurt looked around the yard for some sticks, while Blaine grabbed some pebbles from nearby. They met each other back at the snowman, proud of their findings. They worked together to stick everything in it's place. The sticks went on both sides of the snowman to make the arms, and the pebbles made the smile, nose, and eyes.

"Should we go get a scarf and a hat?" Blaine asked.

"Sure! Just give me one second!" Kurt hurried over to the house, kicking his boots into the concrete steps to get the snow off before going into the house.

Kurt walked into the house, sighing as the heat hit him. He took off his boots on the mat in front of the door, and hurried to find a scarf. He found one of Finn's, a red scarf with a black stripe. He had the hat to match, and luckily, it wasn't one of his favorite's so he didn't mind putting it on the snowman. Kurt quickly grabbed the hat, made sure he still had the scarf, and put his boots back on. He walked outside to find his boyfriend laying in the snow, making a snow angel. Kurt laughed, catching Blaine's attention. He quickly got up, careful not to step on his masterpiece.

"Do you like my snow angel, Kurtie?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt.

"Of course, Honey." Kurt smiled, walking over to his boyfriend to kiss his cold lips. Blaine pulled him closer, trying to get warm. Kurt pulled away, and brought Blaine over to the snowman.

He handed Blaine the hat, and then skillfully wrapped the scarf around the snowman's neck. Blaine then sat the hat on top of the snowman's head carefully, not wanting it to be blown off by the wind. They stood back, took each other's hand, and looked at what they had made.

"I think he turned out pretty awesome." Kurt nodded.

"He's the best!" Blaine agreed.

Kurt and Blaine looked at it for a couple more moments before deciding to go back inside. They hurried upstairs to change into warmer, dry clothes. After that, Kurt made them some hot chocolate. They sat in front of the tv, cuddling with a blanket on top of them. They were still cold from their adventure outside.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, smiling down at his boyfriend. They had a very nice snow day, if you asked him.

**It's been a while since I've written anything, I know! But I got this idea early this morning when I looked out and saw snow on the ground, and got the day off school. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**


End file.
